Finding My Way
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: After a major tragedy that leaves Tom Quincy single, and Jude Harrison without a place to live, the two grow to become friends over the loss of a loved one. And in time...The two find themselves falling in love....Again.
1. Chapter 1

Finding My Way 

By JandTheresUs This is a new one I started...Hope you like. :)

This story may offend. It's similar to the 9/11 tragedy, except with a Jommy twist. Read at your own expence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fort Worth International Airport or Northeastern Academy. They belong to the TX, NY, and the U.S. of A. )  
I do, however, own Baxters.

Jude Harrison entered Terminal D47 of Fort Worth International Airport with a shoulder bag an a small purse. She was due to fly home to New York that morning. It was a red eye, so she was due to be home in time for her best friend's engagement party.

"Jude!?"

Jude turned around and smiled. "Bri!" Jude practically ran across the room, nearly tripping over several accompanying passanger's bags as she did. Upon reaching her friend, she hugged her and then pulled back, sizing her up. She had grown about 5 inches, and looked to be about 5 foot 6, two inches taller than Jude. Her hair was different too. It's normal chestnut brown had been changed to a darker mahogany. Jude smiled and hugged her again.

"Why're you here in Texas?"

"Last minute benefit concert...It was great...But you...Your engagement party is tonight! Why are YOU here?"

"I flew in last night to pick up my wedding dress..."

Jude nodded, seeing the bag draped over Bri's arm. She lifted it expertly, showing the dress to Jude. The bodice was simple; Silk with a pearl lining at the top. It was strapless, and the skirt was also basic, pooling out at Bri's feet.The skirt pooled out from the hips, all the way down to the ground, completely made of silk also, and then topped off with a layer of netting.

( smiled. "This is beautiful, Bri..."

"It was made specially...My fiancee's an amazing artist..." Bri spoke delightfully. "He drew it from pictures I had shown him...This is exactly what I dreamed of being married in, Jude!"

Jude smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Bri."

She hugged the girl again.

"So, tell me about this guy..."

"Well, he's 26...Four and a half years old her than us. He's a firefighter for the NYFD, and he's pretty popular among my friends too...he's gonna love you..."

"ReallY? You sure? Most guys you've dated hated the fact that your best friend was a pop star."

"Jude, you're not a pop star." Bri smiled. "You're better than that...And you're an amazing artist. You don't lip-sync. You write your own songs...You're the epitome of a perfect musician."

"Yeah...Sure Bri." Jude smiled, joking. "So...what's the lucky guy's name?"

"Tommy Quincy..."

"Tommy? Wow...Sounds kinda...kinda...I don't know." Jude smiled again.

She looked at Bri. She had to admit. Bri definitely looked happy. She'd come a long way from being a shy teenage girl at Northeastern Academy. Jude could vividly remember senior prom. Bri's date had been last minute because she had avoided deciding to go for weeks leading up to it, and ended up going with her ex, while Jude went with her then-boyfriend. She blinked quickly several times, realizing Bri was trying to tell her something.

"God, Jude...I mean he was so amazing when he asked me to marry him...I wish you'd been there..."

Jude smiled and nodded, pretending she'd heard the whole story.

"Flight 652 to New York City, New York is now boarding. Flight 652 to New York City..."

Jude and Bri stood, walking to the gate. They boarded the plane, Jude taking her place in Coach, while Bri made her way to first class...

Jude Harrison awoke suddenly as the plane jolted quickly, throwing her forward. She let out a soft cry, leaning back against her seat. The man next to her wasn't moving, and she couldn't see anyone moving around her. She jumped up from her seat, running to one of the emergency exits. She jumped back as a blaze of fire came at her.

"HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"

She struggled to stay conscious, as smoke was quickly filling her lungs. She dropped to the ground, still screaming with a hand over her chest.

"Tommy, there's someone screaming over there!!!" A male yelled to Tom Quincy. He walked over to where flames were curling around the door of the plane that had flown into the side of Baxters, a stock market building in downtown Manhattan.

"Is anyone alive in there?"

"Help!" The cry was followed by several coughs. Tommy watched the flames for a second before bolting into the plane. He saw an object draped across the floor, and picked it up, carrying it out of the plane.

"We've got a live one here!!!"

He ran to the stairs and carried the girl in his arms all the way down the 58 floors to the main doors of Baxters.

"Is she alive!?" Tommy nodded as the paramedic took the girl from his arms. He took a good look at her and gaped. He'd seen pictures of her.

"Jude Harrison...Her name is Jude Harrison! She's a friend of my fiancee's!"

"Where did you pull her from?"

"She was at one of the emergency exits of the plane!!!"

"Were there any others alive!?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think so..."

The paramedic sighed and nodded. "Get back in there..."

Tommy walked into a local store. It was pretty much empty of people except for a few officers and firefighters resting. He walked over the a spare spot, followed by a friend, and laid down, closing his eyes.

"What a long day..." He whispered. He took off his helmet and carelessly tossed it to the floor, closing his eyes. A paramedic approached him.

"How you doin, Quincy?"

Tommy sighed, opening his eyes. "God Jamie...This is nuts. Flippin bodies are stacking up outside there! My vacation starts tomorrow...I'm getting married in two days..."

The young man nodded, opening up a first aid kit he'd brought in with him. Someone approached them with a damp cloth, and Tommy wiped his face off, removing any traces of blood, soot, debris, and anything else that may have marred his face while digging through everything.

"Speaking of your wedding...have you talked to Bri today?"

"Early this morning...She called me when they were getting ready to take off...Said she'd see me in a few hours..."

Jamie nodded and pulled a cellphone from his pocket.

"I did...however...I pulled her friend, Jude...from the plane...She was the only one alive on the plane...Or atleast she is now..."

Tommy couldn't help but slightly laugh at that comment. Jamie handed him the phone.

"Call her...She should be home by now, right?"

"Yeah...she took the early flight out from Texas this morning..."

"Wait..." Jamie stopped his arm mid-way to handing the cell phone to Tommy. "Where in Texas?"

"Uh...Dallas. Why?"

"Jude Harrison...that's her best friend, right?"

"Yeah...they attended the same school...That's who she was flying back here..." Jamie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Jude Harrison was flying in from Dallas, Tommy...She had a benefit concert last night..."

Tommy laid there for a moment, not really understanding what Jamie was getting at, but suddenly bolted upward.

"No..."

He jumped up from the ground, not caring that they'd been in the midst of cleaning a cut that stretched across his forehead.

"I have to get back there."

"Tom, sit down..."

"I have to get there and find out if they found any more-"

"Tommy! The building collapsed over an hour ago!!! The plane imploded on itself!!!"

Tommy looked over at him.

"Bri was on that flight, Jaim!!!" Tommy ran a hand through his hair. "My fiancee was ON that flight!"

"I know, Tommy..." He spoke softly.

"No, you don't man! She's DEAD!!!"

"You need to calm down..."

Tommy walked away from Jamie. He jumped up and ran after him.

"Where are you going!?"

"I have to go home and change...I have to go the hospital...I have to know for sure that Bri was on that plane..."

"Then let me drive you..." Jamie motioned towards one of the ambulances that inhabited the street. Tommy nodded and ran to it, getting in.

Tommy approached Jude's room, seeing the door already open. He knocked on the door softly and then entered. He saw sitting up in bed with her eyes closed.

Jude opened her eyes and immedietelly recognized him.

"Hey...I'm Tom..."

Jude smiled. "I know who you are..." Her voice was hoarse from smoke inhallation,but she was still understandable.

"Jude, right?"

She smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you..."

Jude smiled. "I didn't expect to meet you this way..."

He nodded. "Yeah...me either...Look, I hate to get straight to the point, but..."

"You're wondering if I saw Bri?"

He looked up at her. "Did you?"

"She, ah...She was in first class...That was the last time I saw her...Can I ask exactly what happened?"

Tommy sighed. All of first class had burned up upon the plane hitting Baxters. He walked over and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"The ah...The plane flew into the side of a stock marketing building...Baxters...All of first class went up in flames...You're the only survivour who was pulled from the plane..."

Tears filled Jude's eyes. She turned her head to the side, trying not to cry in front of Tommy.

"So she...Didn't make it?"

"No..."

Jude nodded, not talking... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 !!!!!!  
Probably The Hardest Thing To Do !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Upon being released from the hospital, Tommy had invited Jude to stay with him, as her place had been not even a block away from Baxters, and had been destroyed in the wreckage. She'd been staying with him for about 3 weeks.

"I know this really isn't you I know you're heart is somewhere else And I'll do anything I can To help you break out of this spell..."

Jude wrote something down into a notebook, her guitar resting over her left thigh. Tommy entered the room

"You're injured...Broken leg, cuts all over, a sprained wrist...And you're still writing music?"

"It's my way of letting it all go...Getting it out. ya know?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah...I guess...Never really thought about it that way..." He sat down next to her, setting two glasses of orange juice in front of them.

"So, are you just starting this song?"

"No. Actually, I just finished it..." She smiled. "And uh...Thanks for letting me use your guitar...The airlines said that it could take weeks to find my luggage..."

"Don't worry about it. I have like,...five." He paused. "Can I hear the song?"

Jude nodded.

"I know this really isn't you I know your heart is somewhere else And I'll do anything I can To help you break out of this spell

I see you following the crowd I know you're trying to fit in But if you're gonna find yourself You gotta start from deep, deep within...

Hold on to what You believe

I will always be your friend I know who you are inside I am with you till the end,  
Never far behind

I am standing in the distance You can take your time And I will be here waiting Never far behind

I am sending you a message Don't ever think that it's too late When you care about someone There is always room for change

You're allowed to make mistakes It's a part of every life I don't see you any different The truth is shining in your eyes

HOld on to what You believe

I will always be your friend I know who you are inside I am with you till the end Never far behind

I am standing in the distance You can take your time And I will be here waiting Never far behind.  
Yeah.  
Never far behind...

Na nana na nana na na nana na nanana na nana na, ohhhhwhoa...

You can take your time...

Na na na na na

And I know, oh...whoa, oh...

With all of my heart...

I will always be your friend I know who you are inside I am with you till the end Never far behind

I am standing in the distance You can take your time and I will be here waiting Waiting by my sign...

God.  
Is never far behind...

I am sending you a message..."

Tommy looked at her and nodded. "That was...one of the best songs I've ever heard..."

Jude smiled. "Thank you. It's nice hearing it from someone who actually means it...Most people just say it to be nice..."

"Well, I speak the truth..."

"So...How long are you on break from work?"

"About 4 weeks more...I had a big vacation coming up and then i decided to take a few weeks of before that because of the wedding...Bri and I were gonna spend to months in Barcelona..."

Jude nodded.

"What about you? When do you go back to work?"

"I ah...don't. I'm without a label..."

Tommy raised his eyebrows, curious.

"Mmhmm...Virgin was destroyed in the wreckage, and they're not re-building here...They're moving to New Jersey...I'm not moving to New Jersey...I like it here in Manhattan..."

Tommy nodded understandingly.

"Well...you can stay here as long as you want. I'm not to picky..."

Jude smiled. "Thanks, but I'll get out of your way as soon as I can...I don't want to impose.."

"Honestly, Jude?" He looked over at her. "You could never impose..."

She smiled.

"Thanks, but...really..."

"Look, I know this is weird, considering we dated in highschool...But..."

He stopped. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You were going to say that we've put the past behind us..."

"But I couldn't..." He said softly.

Jude nodded... 


End file.
